The Ins and Outs of Shiro and Keith
by MrPjoHp123
Summary: Lance Hunk and Pidge realize they know next to nothing about the Red and Black Paladins, so they make it their mission to learn more about their mysterious teammates.
1. Chapter 1

Pidge was wandering the castle with Hunk and Lance, talking about everything from ice cream, to new training techniques. They were passing the training room, when a thought struck her.

"Guys, you know, we know almost nothing about Keith and Shiro, and I want to know more." Lance and Hunk paused, both Paladins had a look of consideration cross their faces.

"Ya know Pidge, you're right! They know a lot about us, but we don't know much about them! But we must be sneaky..." Lance said, his hand stroking his chin.

"Guys, that's a great idea and all, but, I mean, how are we going to find out things about them without asking, this is Keith and Shiro we're talking about here.." Pidge grinned at Hunk, a mischievous glint in her eyes.

"I hacked into the Garrison mainframe forever ago, and saved all the data on the cadets and officers to my holo phone, we should be able to find out somethings about them from there." She took off towards her room, the other two following.

"Okay, it says here that before he enrolled at the Academy, Keith had absolutely no records. And I mean _none,_ no medical files, no school grades, not even a birth certificate, the only reason he got in was a recommendation letter from, wait a tick, it says here that Keith's recommendation letter came from, _Takashi Shirogane._ "

"No way man! Keith got a recommendation letter from _Shiro_! That is so _cool_!" Hunk exclaimed looking like he just got told that the Galra empire just gave up.

"But how did Shiro know Keith in the first place, and knew him enough to give him a recommendation letter?" Lance questioned, peering at the screen over Pidge's shoulder with narrowed eyes.

All three Voltron Paladins failed to notice someone entering Pidge's room, so when oe Takashi Shirogane cleared his throat, they all jumped and spun around, panicked looks on their faces.

"You know, if you wanted to know more about Keith and I you could've asked, but if you really want to know why I gave that letter to Keith I'll tell you, but only if Keith gives you permission to know, I won't betray his trust." Shiro was giving them all the infamous disappointed dad look.

"Sorry Shiro, but we didn't think that you would tell us, given that neither you or Keith are trusting individuals. But if you want us to, we'll go ask Keith." Pidge stood up as she spoke, motioning for the other two to follow her. Shiro sighed as they left, hearing Lance freak out about how they were about to get killed because this was _keith._ Not one of the teens heard him mutter to himself.

"Keith, please trust them enough to talk to them, you're teammates now, it's okay." And with that the Black Paladin of Voltron left the room, closing the door behind him.


	2. Chapter 2

Keith POV

Keith couldn't process what was infront of him, he had just stepped out of his room to go find Shiro, when Lance, Hunk and Pidge crashed into him and all started rambling something about a letter and Shiro.

"Whoa whoa whoa! Please, stop talking! I can't understand a word you're saying!" The three youngest Paladins all stopped talking. "Thank you! Now, could someone please tell me what you three are on about? Pidge or Hunk preferably." Lance just pouted and Hunk stepped forward

"Well, we realised that we know, like nothing about you and Shiro, so, we, um, did some snooping, and found out Shiro got you into the Garrison, and he told us to ask you about it, so, here we are, asking you about it." Keith sighed, it was bound to come out eventually.

"I guess that I should tell you. Shiro wrote that letter because I asked him to. You all know that I'm an orphan, right?" Receiving nods of confirmation, he continued on, "Well, what you don't know is that Shiro raised me, kind of." At that he was interrupted by Lance.

"How did Shiro 'kind of' raise you?"

"I was about to tell you that, doofus, now if you could kindly keep your mouth shut, that would be greatly appreciated. Now, answering Lance's question, what I meant by that was I stayed on the streets, but Shiro would help me out whenever I needed it, be it with food, for medicine, I only started to live with him about two years before I joined the Garrison." And that was possibly the most they had ever heard him speak. " Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm off to find him."

Pidge POV

"Wait! Keith!" the Red Paladin turned to face the tiny girl, waiting for the reason she stopped him, "d-did you know know my dad and brother?"

"I met them once or twice, but I never spoke to them." With that revelation, he disappeared behind a corner leaving his fellow Paladins behind.

"Guys, I just thought of something, Shiro has stories about Keith, we can ask him about Keith!" Hunk looked incredibly excited, Lance got an evil look on his face, and Pidge looked up from her state of sadness at Hunk, before mimicking Lance. And with that, they went off to find one Takashi Shirogane.

"Shiro! Keith says you raised him! Can you tell us stories about when he was young?" Pidge was bouncing up and down, eyes flashing in excitement. What they failed to notice was Keith, standing right behind Shiro.

"No, no he can't."

"C'mon Keith, why don't I tell them? It'll be fun, and help with team bonding."

Lance smirked at Keith from around Shiro, "yeah mullet-head, team bonding."

With a glare Keith grudgingly consented.

"Okay I'll tell you the story of when he met my mother. He was fourteen and had just moved in, when my mom decided to make a surprise visit, and she immediately took a shining to him.

 **OOOHHHH! FLASHBACK! SHIINNNYYY…**

" _Takashi! I'm here!" An elderly voice came from the doorway, and since Shiro was out shopping, Keith had to answer._

" _I'm sorry ma'am, but Shiro's out shopping, I'm Keith, Shiro just adopted me, but, um, who are you?"_

" _ADOPTED? Oh Dear, I'm Takashi's mother, and since he adopted you, I'm now your Grandmother too! You look a bit peaky, let me make you some cookies."_

" _N-no need ma'am, please, really, I can call Shiro for you, let him know that you're here!" Keith was awkward as ever, and that was just around Shiro, but now he had another person to deal with._

" _None of that ma'am stuff dear, call me Nana. and when Takashi gets home, ohh, I'm going to give that boy a piece of my mind, not telling me I had a grandkid!"_

 **AWWWW NO MORE FLASHBACK…**

"And when I came home he was sitting on the island, eating a bowl of cookie dough, looking rather cowed, my mother rambling on about something, and she did give me a piece of her mind, but Keith then became addicted to cookie dough, and after she left it took me two monthe to get him off it."

And so the rest of the evening was spent with stories from Earth, about the childhoods of the Paladins, and when Allura and Coran came to find them the next day, they discovered them in a pile, sleeping away.

A/N: Thank you to my reviewers, for telling me I missed something, Fanfiction was being weird for me that day, and my internet was down, for, like, three days, so…

Anywho! I don't own Voltron, thank you for reading, and there will be a poll on my profile (eventually) about pairings, so please check that out! :D


End file.
